


【魄魄】单项选择题

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜名场面的重新组合
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 3





	【魄魄】单项选择题

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //现实向  
> //短打  
> //名场面的重新组合  
> //日常得不像情话的情话

“白白我问你一个问题。”是刚和他在一起没多久的小女朋友在和他说话，表情看起来很严肃，但是依然很可爱。

白敬亭把她搂得更紧了一点 , 用耳朵蹭了蹭吴映洁的小脑袋。

“好啊你问吧。”

“你当初为什么会选择我呢？”吴映洁轻轻地问出声。

让我们把时间倒带，回 3 个月之前，回到吴映洁告白的那一天。那天是明星大侦探第五季的录制，还是吴映洁最害怕的恐怖主题。她像以前一样早早的来到摄影棚，给大家分发零食，快快乐乐蹦蹦跳跳准备去化妆间做造型，正准备推门进去，突然听到了房间里隐隐约约的声音。

是甄完美的声音，为什么她能这么快辨认出来呢，是因为她暗地里怀疑，甄完美和她喜欢上了同一个人。这是第三次和甄完美一起录制节目了，早先她就有听到八卦，说甄完美是为了追一个人气男星才来参加这档综艺的。虽然说娱乐圈的瓜只能听一半，但吴映洁还是忍不住留意了一下，结果发现甄完美来参加的每一期都是白敬亭在的那期。

她还没来得及感叹自己的推理能力，就在这时候吴映洁听到里面传出了她喜欢的人的名字。“白敬亭，我喜欢你。”甄完美说。

现在彻彻底底完完全全确认了，她们两个还真的就是情敌。世界真的很奇妙，吴映洁，娱乐圈前辈，走可爱活泼路线；甄完美，人气新人，年纪小人设 A 。这两个人，居然喜欢上了同一个人。

吴映洁屏住呼吸，正准备听那人怎么回答，后面一只手臂突然搭在了她的肩上，吓了她一跳。“怎么不进去呀，小鬼。”是王鸥微笑的看着她，一边揽过吴映洁的脖子，一边推开门，看到甄完美和白敬亭两个人单独在化妆间也愣了一下。

“鸥姐好，鬼鬼姐好。化妆师去洗手间了，应该等一会就回来。那个我刚化妆完了，我先走了啊。”甄完美得体的和她们打招呼，独自出了去，剩下白鬼鸥三个人各自心怀鬼胎。

那一整期录制吴映洁都异常活泼，虽然她以前也总是手舞足蹈的，但今天大家都觉得她似乎过于兴奋了。一开始就缠着 follow PD 带她熟悉现场，说以免她等下被吓得说不出话无法讲自己的时间线，后来找线索的时候也特别积极。

大家权当她是遇到这期恐怖主题，过于紧张所以精神如此兴奋，可只有她自己知道，自己仅仅在通过夸张的肢体语言的无厘头的发言来掩盖自己心中的不安罢了。

白敬亭和甄完美在一起了吗？还是没有在一起呢？

这一期是 NZND 的续集，但这一次白 rap 的故事里却没有鬼超红，取而代之的是甄完美。在这个故事里，她抽到的角色是喜欢白 rap 的一个小粉丝。当到了拍摄她应援的环节的时候，她也不知道是哪里来的勇气，大声喊了两声：“白敬亭我爱你！”

这明明是台本没有的话，而且她还说错了名字，喊的白敬亭而不是白 rap 。

“别别别，摄像机录着呢。”白敬亭难得得害羞了，摆摆手，还像是入戏一般，补充说道：“我也爱你！我们在一起吧！”周围人都被他们这大大偏离台本的互动逗笑了，明明是宠溺的笑，可在吴映洁耳边都变了味道。

“导演，重拍吧，我喊错名字了。”吴映洁摆出一副抱歉的小表情，惹得后台工作人员都暗暗说好可爱。导演也差点被可爱到晕过去，挥手和她说不用重录了，刚刚那个表情很好，后期重新补配个音就行。

那个表情当然好了，毕竟说出口的话是真心的。她心里默默的想。

这一期录制简直可以说是她的受难记，剧情本身就恐怖，而更恐怖的是白完 cp 的线索几乎全是她一个人搜出来的。旁人还打趣道她这个小粉丝今天就是要替天行道棒打鸳鸯。倒也不是吴映洁故意搜他们两个，只是恰巧而已，而这个恰巧让吴映洁每次多搜到一个证据，心里的酸涩变又多了一分。

终于结束了这一期的录制，吴映洁今天就没有工作了。她有一个小秘密，就是其实她非常不爱化妆，虽然说变美也很开心，但是脸上厚重的化妆品混杂在一起的浓郁味道，似乎是在时时刻刻提醒她“你是明星，你现在在营业”，让她喘不过气来。

既然没有后续工作，她便向化妆老师借了卸妆水，把脸卸干净，随后换回了她最爱的连帽衫，把自己躲在了柔软温和的帽子里。反正带上口罩也没关系，她想着，迈开腿准备追上自己的经纪人，结果在一个拐弯处被人拉了过去。

“白敬亭？”她又惊讶又疑惑，还有一点紧张，“你怎么在这？”

“鬼 …… ”他看起来有点迟疑，“我想问，那个时候你说我爱你是真的吗？我后来问了 follow PD ，那不是台本上的话。”

这种时候本该说是巧妙的临场发挥，打个哈哈过去，可吴映洁看着他的眼睛，突然觉得好累。“是真的，我喜欢你很久了。”喜欢你，还真的是一件很累的事情啊。

吴映洁眼睛突然有些酸，于是轻轻闭了一好一会才睁开继续说到：“我今天不小心听到甄完美和你告白了啦，所以你千万不要在意我，我只是不想骗你而已，我先走啦。”转身还没走两步，手腕又被拉住。

“可是，我想和你在一起啊。”白敬亭说。

从那之后他们就在一起了。虽然他们之间一直很甜蜜，但是这个问题一直在吴映洁的心里，而在白色情人节的今天，在他们一起度过了愉快的一天而又将一起度过一个美妙的夜晚的今天，吴映洁心里的这个问题又莫名其妙的探出了头。

刚问完她就觉得自己真的好破坏气氛，可是话已出口，她也只有紧张兮兮的等待白敬亭的回答。

“什么选择了你？”

吴映洁心中预想过无数回答，但这个回答还真的出乎她的意料了。

“就我和你告白的那天，甄完美不是在我之前和你告白了吗，我们两个人都喜欢你，你最后为什么会选择我呢？”吴映洁还是耐心的给他解释，毕竟话说到这她是真的好奇了。

“哦，原来说的是这个，”白敬亭不好意思的笑了，紧接着开始认真的解释起来“其实没有什选择不选择的，这道题对我来说就是单项选择。别人的单项选择是指可以选择一个答案，可是我的单项选择是只有一个选项。”

说完看进吴映洁的眼睛说到：“那个唯一的选项就是你。”

吴映洁的眼睛在他的注视下肉眼可见的迅速充满泪水，让白敬亭突然慌张，“你怎么哭了，哎我的小祖宗，您要是不满意我重新回答不行吗。可是我也说不出什么别的答案了。”白敬亭边拿过纸巾，帮她吸去眼角的泪珠，一边说到。

“谢谢你，谢谢你喜欢我。”吴映洁抽抽嗒嗒地说。

“哎呦 …… ”白敬亭又无奈又心疼，将吴映洁抱进怀里，轻轻地拍着她的背，“我才应该感谢你，谢谢你成为我唯一的答案。”

就像白敬亭不知道吴映洁是内心呐喊过多少次的“我爱你”才最终有勇气在录制现场喊出来一样，吴映洁也不知道白敬亭是怀抱着什么样的忐忑在那个夜晚拦住她，并开口向她寻求真相。

爱情从来都不是单一一方的一腔孤勇就可成就，他们两人之所以有那临门一脚的勇气，之所以最后双双坦白心意，都是由于他们早已心动的各个瞬间铸就，才最终导致了这场看似是意外，但其实早已冥冥中注定的结局。

**END**

饱：愿所有说过千遍的话最终都能有回音；愿所有的回音都能有人倾听。白色情人节快乐。


End file.
